Something Going Down in Africa
by Great Angel Moroni
Summary: Elder McKinley sometimes has his breakdowns, when his inner demons turn it back on. Slash, Murder, Gore, Non-Con and the like. Please do not read if any of these things bug you. Church/McKinley, Poptarts/McKinley, McPriceley


Sometimes Elder McKinley couldn't turn off all those bad thoughts. Sometimes they forced their way through, even though he made sure to duct tape his switch into the "off" position, those thoughts somehow were able to force the switch on. And when they did, they took complete control…and there was nothing the poor Elder could do to stop it. And this was one of those times.

As his lips brushed upon the pulsing skin beneath him, a small voice rose in the back of McKinley's mind.

_This is wrong_, it said, _I need to turn it off_.

But that voice was drowned out by a light moan, and so were any thoughts of turning _anything_ off.

"Elder…" McKinley whispered, his voice a little gruffer than it normally was, "you have to be quieter. Wouldn't want to wake anyone up…now, would you?" He looked up at Elder Church, halting the assault on his neck. Church's breathing was labored and his face was blood-red. McKinley chuckled, leaning down to lightly kiss Church's lips. "We're finally doing this. You wouldn't want to ruin it before we've even started." It was more of a statement than a question.

Church nodded, swallowing hard. "I've just never been…touched like this before." McKinley smirked, sitting up so that he was straddling Church.

"Good thing you have me for a teacher." With slender fingers, McKinley loosened Church's tie and trailed his fingers down Church's chest, unbuttoning as he went down. Church arched his back into McKinley's hand, a slight moan escaping his lips.

As McKinley leaned down to trail kisses down Church's pale chest, he thanked God that his mission companion, Elder Thomas, snuck out every night to eat pop tarts and watch the stars outside. It made this slowly planned affair possible.

Everything was going along just great. Church had, as McKinley expected, some slight reservations towards this homosexual act, but when McKinley leaves his "Elder" mindset, he can be very persuasive. They hadn't run into any problems…until McKinley started to unbutton Church's slacks. Church gasped, grabbing McKinley's hand to stop him. "I…I can't…" Church sputtered out as he avoided looking at McKinley directly. "I'm sorry…I should probably b-be going to bed now. My mission companion, Elder-"

McKinley glared at Church, who just happened to catch his eye. "Chickening out? Heh. And here I thought you were somebody with a spine."

Church looked very hurt. His face was still blood red but his breathing was calming down. McKinley removed his hand from Church's waistband and sat up, holding eye contact with Church.

"Elder, I'm just not…quite ready for that yet." Church said, feeling terrible for letting McKinley down.

McKinley smiled. He brushed his fingers over Church's clothed hard-on, laughing as Church's eyes widened and he jerked forward. "I think your body is. It would be helpful to learn how to turn off your thoughts and just go with what your body wants." McKinley ended his sentence by brushing his hand against Church's crotch once more, causing him to cry out.

Church closed his eyes tightly, a grimace on his face. "Please, Elder. Stop this. I'd really appreciate more time to get used to all this." When Church felt McKinley rise off of him, he still kept his eyes glued shut, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't be walking back into his room with such a problem in his pants. As his breathing started to slow and he relaxed his body, he heard McKinley open the door and leave the room. Church was worried at first and started to follow him, but thinking about McKinley got him all flustered, so he had to close his eyes and lay back down to avoid getting too excited again. When he heard McKinley return to the room, he tried to ignore it.

"Elder Church…I just won't stand for this." Church could feel McKinley's breath on his face. His pulse started to race again so he made sure to keep his eyes closed as tightly as possible. McKinley, however, did not relent. "I cannot risk any of this getting out. You showing such trepidation in this act…I just can't trust you." Something rough was forced onto Church's lips, which caused him to open his eyes in surprise. McKinley had a dirty washcloth pressed against him, and the last thing Church saw was a glint in the air right in front of him and McKinley's grave face.


End file.
